disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Amber Sullivan/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171019002812
Princess Amber Voiced by: Darcy Rose Byrnes Twin sister of James, Amber does not share her brother's humility. She can be down right haughty and mean, but underneath it all she is a nice girl who cares deeply for her friends and family. Doesn't mean she won't comment on your outfit, just means she wants you to be, and look, your best.---- *Alpha B___h: Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious. When Sofia became a princess, Amber took an immediate dislike to her, fearing that Sofia would steal her thunder, with her brother James remarking that Amber "won't be the fairest of them all." *Big Sister Bully: She was mean to Sofia and hated being called out for it. Amber's jealousy increased when the other children acted friendly to Sofia. Amber acted manipulative and even tricked James into humiliating Sofia. *Character Development: As the series has progressed, she is growing to be more responsible, kind and respective towards Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess. She tries keep Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving not only as a princess, but as a person as well. *Cool Big Sis: Following the premiere movie, she is helpful to Sofia and fiercely protective of her as well. *Cool Crown: She has thousands of them. *Daddy's Girl: While Princess Amber was initially resentful of how her stepsister Princess Sofia was more liked than her by practically everyone, it didn't help matters she saw her father giving Sofia a family heirloom as a welcome gift. *Deadpan Snarker: She's good at being this. *Green-Eyed Monster: Much like Sofia, jealousy is a major vice of Amber's, and it tends to lead to major problems. *Happily Adopted: By her stepmother, who's actually happier than Amber at first. *Heel–Face Turn: At the climax of the premiere movie. *Heroic Sacrifice: In "The Curse of Princess Ivy", she stands in the way of her sister almost getting her memory erased by Ivy's dragonfly, only to get her own erased in the process. It is that which breaks the curse and sends Ivy back to her kingdom. *Hidden Depths: **Late into season two, she becomes quite adept at astronomy, even discovering her own star. **She knows how to square dance. *Ink-Suit Actor: She closely resembles her voice actor, notably the hairstyle. *It's All About Me: While always somewhat selfish, how much this trope effects her or the story generally dependson how much focus she has in the episode, it can be Played for Laughs or Played for Drama. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: In the TV series - she's kind, helpful, proud, jealous, sassy, curious, and impatient at times. *Laser-Guided Amnesia: In "The Curse of Princess Ivy" after taking an attack meant for Sofia, on the plus side while she forgets about the Amulet's powers, her Heroic Sacrifice is enough to undo the curse the amulet put on her. *Lovable Alpha Bitch: In the series, most of it comes from her ideas on how a proper princess should behave. *Meaningful Name: Her name comes from an ancient yellowish relic holding a fossil, often used to make jewelry. *Missing Mom: Her birth mother. *My God, What Have I Done?: In "Princess Butterfly", Amber has been trying to take Sofia's amulet because Cedric (as part of an evil scheme) said that he could only fix Amber's "magic butterfly costume" (which Amber had earlier used to cheat and win a costume contest) using a potion that requires the amulet as an ingredient. Eventually Sofia discovers the truth, but then Sofia just offers her amulet, since Amber is more important to Sofia than her promise to her father never to remove it. So Amber is about to solve her problems without having to admit to the fairies that she cheated...but Amber suddenly finds she can't go through with it. As Amber says, she was the one who lied and cheated, so it wouldn't be fair if Sofia was the one who had to give up something. **She has an even bigger moment in "The Curse of Princess Ivy", as it's her envy and greed that caused an amulet curse that summoned Princess Ivy to Enchancia in the first place. *Royal Brat: Especially in the premier movie - she was a selfish and mean girl to Sofia, thankfully she matures. And while she can be this sometimes in the TV series, she'll learn her lesson by the end. *Silk Hiding Steel: A more kid friendly version, but Amber is willing to mix it up and get her hands dirty if properly motivated or if she gets angry enough. *Slasher Smile: She gives a rather frightening one to a shocked Sofia during the dance lesson, after giving her trick shoes. *Stealth Pun: She wears a yellow-green dress, which hints that she's sometimes literally green with envy. *Taking the Bullet: Jumps in front of an amnesia spell meant for Sofia in "The Curse of Princess Ivy." *They Really Do Love Each Other: She may find James - and at times, Sofia - a nuisance, but she does love them both. She and James even have a Twin Song to prove it! **Also, when Mrs. Wicked Witch is going to undo her spell - and they think she is going to curse them again - Amber hides behind James, who stands, fists balled, to defend her. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The girly girl to Sofia's tomboy. *Toxic Friend Influence: The advice she gives Sofia is often well-meaning but incredibly bad advice.